<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Medicine is Hugs! For Now... by JoSeeFeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927227">The Best Medicine is Hugs! For Now...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen'>JoSeeFeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Cookie and the others come across a sad Rockstar Cookie, so they try and help him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalkers Takeover [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Medicine is Hugs! For Now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Aw, things are moving far too quickly! That's OK! Right now Knight's carrying me behind the trees so we can all go to sleep! I'm not very tired, but I'll try to be! I'm not sure if what's happening is right now is very good, Missy BlackBerry looked sad... Not to mention... Once we got behind the trees and stuff we found Rockstar curled up in a ball crying on the ground. Even I know that's not good!</p><p>" Mister Rockstar, what's wrong?" I say quietly. It's good to say things quietly when someone is randomly crying, because they could be angry and frustrated, and may get tipped off by the smallest things!&lt;3</p><p>Rockstar Cookie didn't reply. " Rrrgrrr..." Zombie quietly grunted, and kindly patted Rockstar's back. " Rrrrr... Grrg..." His words are always so kind! Like music to my ears~! That's beside the point though! Anyone could easily hear Rockstar's silent sobs and hiccups, he looked so miserable! From what I could see, at least. His back WAS turned to us.</p><p>" Did BlackBerry say something, Rockstar?" Knight whispered. Rockstar nodded, trying to silence his weeps. " Did it hurt you...?" Rockstar nodded again. Knight poked me on the shoulder, as I was staring at Rockstar. And whispered in my ear. " Hey, Angel, why don't you and zombie give Rockstar a big hug, it may help him feel better..." I nod and go get Zombie, after I start hugging Rockstar, Zombie gets the idea and starts hugging him as well! I think we're pretty grand at hugging! And I could tell the hugs were helping, because Rockstar started wiping his eyes, and stopped sobbing! I'm glad he stopped crying, but sometimes all a person needs is to cry, even if it is pretty unpleasant at first, it can make you happier!<br/>" I have the sleeping bags... Who wants one?" Knight says after a while of silence and hugging. We all raise our hands, and Knight hands us some! Gee, Knight sure is helpful! I hope we can meet more cookies like him on the adventure!</p><p>" Hey, Rockstar?" I whisper once we're all settled down and in our sleeping bags.</p><p>" Yeah, Angel?" He whispers back.</p><p>" Can you tell me a story before bed? You don't have to!"</p><p>" Sure man. What kind of story?" He chuckles back.</p><p>" Can you tell me a story about your life?" My eyes gleam.</p><p>" Sure little dude. Uuuuhm... OK, this one time, a little way before my popularity spiked; I was hanging out with these friends from school. There's this one chick, right? She's <em>really</em> into hockey. And she invited us to come to play with her." He laughs a bit. " Funny thing is, I was scrawny, and she had always been super muscular. I was the only one who agreed to play because everyone else was also short and tiny compared to her."</p><p>" How tall was she?"</p><p>" I'd say, about four of you stacked on top of each other. And she's much taller now."</p><p>" Ooh! Go on~!"</p><p>" So we headed to the lake, which was frozen over; and she tosses me a pair of skates, that was far too big for my man-baby feet. So I could barely stand in them. We got on the ice and started hitting the puck around. Note, I do not know the rules of hockey, I have never played hockey, especially not with her. You'll never guess what happened."</p><p>" Did she knock you over, did you fall?" I giggle.</p><p>" Nope. That large frickin' puck shot right into my face! Right in my left eye."</p><p>" Ouchy! Were you OK?"</p><p>" Nope got rushed to the hospital. It was a rockingly gruesome man." Rockstar chuckled and lay down. " Let's sleep now, you're growing so you need more sleep. OK?"</p><p>" OK! Thanks for telling me a story!" I can glow, so I stop glowing. It's hard to stop glowing. I have to focus for a long time! Then after a bit, I just don't glow! Then when I wake up, I'm glowing! Oh well. Once I stop glowing, I fall into a long peaceful sleep. I'm so excited for tomorrow!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>